total drama madness
by wolfs1999
Summary: Every one is back Plus new people? (Your OCs) Has Chris gone mad?*APPS closed* Don't like don't read, simple really. Rating has changed because im paranoid. Fem slash, yuri, g/g whatever you want to call it.
1. the proposal

OCs needed

name:

appearance:

hair (color, style, length):

clothes:

swimwear:

sleepwear:

alliance?

Winning?

Eliminated first( since I'm bringing everyone back I probably won't eliminate any of your OCs first)

relationships?

Betrayed?

Personality?

I accept both reviews and PMs, so guests can send in OCs. If I missed sitting, feel free to add it in your applications.


	2. the cast(the OCs)

Cast list so far(the OCs)

girls:

Dusk, Alexandria, Sapphire, Roxanne(Roxy), Raven, Emma, Alice,Ridley, Elsa.

Dudes:

Seba,Logan, Dante, Jason, Walter, Johnny, Nathan, and Shawn Rexton

Thank you for sending in your OCs.


	3. the madness begins

The cast from seasons one through four sat boredly on the dock as Chris went on about the contestants that joined this season.

Chris smiles at Dawn and says, " Dawn, I think that you know our first newbie, Dusk,"

"You let my sister join? She's got such a negative aura from..." Dawn starts, but gets cut off by Dusk.

"Don't finish that sentence!" Dusk shrieks. She is shorter than Dawn by a good four inches, wears baggy black jeans with four front pockets, a black baggy shirt with a red skull in the middle tucked under the buckle of a Peirce The Viel belt, a sleevless black hoodie, black high-tops skater shoes, Blonde hair that is the same length as Dawn's, falls over her left eye(that part goes to her chin), icy-blue eyes, and she's a late budder(in her baggy shirt she looks flat-chested) .

"But shouldn't we let them know?" Dawn asks.

"No." Dusk snarls.

"As much as I like sibling rivalry..." Chris starts.

"We aren't rivals!" Both Dawn and Dusk interrupt Chris(Dusk a little louder than Dawn)

"Any way, Alexandria'" A girl with blonde hair with blue dyed tips(her hair goes down to her mid back and curls slightly at the bottom) she also has bangs , light baby powder blue eyes, a fox tattoo on her neck, and is wearing black leggings that goes down to her knees, dark blue denim skirt, light black shirt that shows off her nice figure(the sleeves go to her elbows) She has a denim vest, a black beret, and glasses. Dusk gives Alexandria a once-over and blushes, not noticing Alexandria do the same.

"Uh um. Hi?" Dusk weakly tries.

"Hi," Alexandria says.

"Moving on, agian, Roxy," Chris inturupts the two girls as another girl walks over to them to put an end to Dusk's stammering. This girl has flawless skin, hair like Cat's from Victorious, violet eyes, full pink lips, wearing some sports, a royal blue vest, black gladiators, and dangling star earrings. She looks between Alexandria and Dusk.

"Do you two like each other?" Roxy asks.

"No!" They quickly deny and walk away, going in different directions.

"Johnny and Raven." A girl with electric blue eyes, fair skin, she's tall, has long, straight black hair, band that hasn't over past of her left eye, she's wearing a black tank top, washed out blue skinny jeans, and worn out sneakers is talking to a guy with blueish grey eyes, has a muscular frame, fair skin, messy blonde hair, he is wearing a tight black shirt, dark blue jeans, and slightly wornout sneakers .

"Elsa." A girl with long, messy, shoulder length, emerald colored hair, wearing a long crimson jumper, dark jeans, and black ballet shoes is standing by herself, liking at the island.

"Walter and Sapphire." A boy get eyes, light skin, and wavy white hair, wearing a dark jacket, and an orange shirt was about to prank an African-American girl with short hair, she is wearing a white over the shoulder sweater, pale bell bottoms, and brown boots, but Sapphire turned around after Chris has said Walters name.

"Logan and Dante." A boy with snow white hair and green eyes wearing a red v-neck, faded blue jeans, red and white sneakers (he is very muscular) is talking to s boy with black hair with blue bangs, faded jeans, black shirt, black high tips and his ear is pierced.

"Emma." A girl with blonde hair that goes halfway down her back with a pink hair band in it, she is wearing a pink shirt that shows her midriff, skinny jeans, and sandals.

"Shawn." A strong, tall guy with jade green eyes, shaggy black hair with red dyed tips that falls in his eyes, has ran skin and a freckled face, he is wearing a red Under Armour hoodie with a grey under armour symbol, and black athletic sports is checking out his competition.

"Sebastian." The camera goes over to a boy looking at the island(popular thing to do, huh?) He has wavy dark brown hair that goes down to the middle of his neck, a scar on his left cheek, he has blue eyes, he is wearing a white shirt, a red hoodie, jeans, and brown shoes.

"Jason and Alice." A guy with brown eyes, fair skin, he is wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans is talking to a girl with pale skin, olive colored eyes, he hair is black and is in a bob cut, she is wearing a white, long sleeved title neck, black leggings, and pink flats.

"Ridley." A girl with neutral skin, aurburn hair that's pretty long and frames her face, dark brown eyes, she is wearing a loose Rolling Stones shirt tucked into high waisted black shorts, black tights, black combat boots, and gold stuff earrings is, like many of the others, looking at the island.

"Nathan." A guy is checking out his competition. He has short blonde hair that is dirty and the curls in it are matted down by his dark blue base ball cap, he has dark blue eyes, stubble, he's muscular, wears a black shirt, a dark blue in unbuttoned shirt, and baggy black jeans that don't all that much to hide the tattoos on his neck, and, and chest.

"I hope you know how to swim," Chris says happily.

"Wait, what?" Dusk asks just before the boat that they where on blowsup, sending them flying into the water, and as Alexandria's and Dusk's luck would haveit, Dusk lands on top of Alexandria.

"Oww," both of the girls moan when they resurface. Then they look around to see where every one else was held turning back to each other. Dusk offers a small smile and a shrug and even more stammering as Alexandria giggles at Dusk's weak attempt to apologize.

"It's ok," Alexandria says, cutting Dusk of, much to Dusk's relief. I hope i described everyone correctly.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Total Drama. Next chapter will be posted either later tonight or tomorrow.


	4. the teams

Sebastian leads Emma to the beach. Some how Emma's hair had fallen over her face. "Mnff Mnff,"Emma complains, or she tries to at least. "Hold on," Sabastion says as he tries to pull Emma's hair back, but it won't budge and Sabastion falls to the ground. "How is this even possible?" he asks no one in particular. "Did you know that my great great great great great great grandfather invented hair that has a mind of it's own?  
>Yeah, before him people could always control their hair," Staci says, having had joined them. "That's interesting. I'm sure Emma would love to hear more about your ancestors," Sabastion says walking in a different derection. "Yeah! My great great great great..." "Mnff Mnff!"Emma tries to threaten.<p>

Logan, Dante, and Walter are having a conversation trying to get to know each other. "What prank where you trying to pull on Sapphire when we where on the boat?" Dante asks Walter. "Joybuzzer," Walter answers. "That's an old one," Logan says. "Yeah, but you can never beast the classics," Walter says. He looks around and his eyes fall on Dusk and Alexandria. "Watch and I'll prove it you," he says smirking. "Are you did that's a good idea? Alexandria..."  
>Logan tries, but Walter cuts him off. "I was going to prank Dusk and its just a little prank." He walks over to Dusk and pulls out a pack of shock gum. "Hey, Dusk, do you want some gum?"<br>He asks holding it out. "Um sure," she yelps and immediately lets go off it as she jumps behind Alexandria. "It's just shock gum," Walter says, confused as to why Dusk did that.  
>"Yeah, why are you so scared?" Alexandria asks. "I really hate being electrocuted. Scared of it really," Dusk answers, peeking out from behind Alexandria. *CONFESSIONAL*<br>Alajandro:"So, Dusk's afraid to get electrocuted? Is that whole amily pathetic? The only thing that I can really use as leverage its that Dusk likes Alexandria, but every body knows that!"*END CONFESSIONAL*"Oh, well, have fun!" Walter says, leaving.  
>"Told you it was a bad idea," Logan says. "Buzzkill,"<br>Dante mutters, walking away.

Shawn is trying to ignore Tyler who is talking about sports, but he finally snaps and yells,"shut up!"  
>Before walking away. Elsa is seen looking around, trying to make sure that no one annoying is is near her. Apparently Alice found Jason to be a sick in the mud, because she is trying to get him to loosen up.<br>"Come on, it'll be fun," she insists, trying to get him to do who knows what. "No. Chris will probably put us in teams soon," he dead pans. "Come on..." he walks away, but Alice keeps talking, not noticing that he left. Sapphire, like some of the others, is sitting by herself getting another look at her competition. Raven and Johnny have decided to continue their conversation from the boat, out rather one sided conversation as Johnny was the only one talking. Roxanne was trying to talk to Cody while glaring at Siara. Ridley is just sitting, waiting to be put on a team.

"Time to decide teams!" Chris exclaims,  
>excitedly."Team 'A' is Blainley, Ezekiel, Staci, Beth, Brick,<br>Jo, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Dakota, Sam, Justin, Anne Maria,  
>Tyler, Cody, Noah, Lightning, Walter, Elsa, Shawn, Sebastian, Emma,<br>Jason, Alice, Roxanne, and Sapphire," Chris says. "But what about Sadie/Katie?" Sadie and Katie say at the same time. "No switches this time!" Chris says happily, pulling Katie to her team. "Team'B' is Dawn, B, Alajandro, Cameran, Sierra, Owen,  
>Izzy, Heather, Eva, Mike, Zoey, Scott, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Dj,<br>Sadie, Trent, Lindsay, Dusk, Alexandria, Raven, Johnny, Ridley,  
>Dante, Logan, Nathan, and Mr. Cocanut," Chris says. "YOU PUT ME ON A TEAM WITH A COCANUT!?" Eva tells over everybody else. "Would you rather have my intern, Thalia?" Chris asks referring to a girl with black and purple hair that goes down to her mid back. She is wearing black wedge boots, black tights, a black and purple skirt, a purple sweater, and a black leather jacket. "Yes!"<br>Everyone on team 'B' say at the same time. All but one person. "I'd rather have the Cocanut," Dusk says and Alexandria elbows her.  
>"Thalia is good. Let's have Thalia on our team," Dusk says not taking her eyes off of Alexandria. "Thalia, join team'B',"<br>Chris says."Now for the team names. Team 'A' you are now the Angry Bears," he tosses them a yellow flag with an angry bear on it. "And team'B' you are now the Alpha Wolves," he tosses the a red flag with a wolf howling at something. *Sorry that I didn't include most of the original campers in this chapter, but the next chapter is their first challenge and will include a lot of everybody. I think that I found a way around the paragraph problem.*


	5. the fight part 1

"You have twenty minutes to get settled into your cabins," Chris says shooing them away.

"Can i share a bunk with Alexandria?" Dusk asks. "If that's ok with you. That is in uh. Is it?" She quickly adds.

"Sure,"Alexandria says. Dusk makes a noise that sounds very much like squeaky toy.

"Dusk, can we talk outside for a second?" Dawn asks.

"Why?" Dusk looks at her sister.

"Come on," Dawn drags her sister outside. "I know that you like Alexandria," Dawn says when she's sure that no one can hear them. "I can see it your aura. Are you going to tell her?"  
>"I don't know, I'm too shy. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Or..."<p>

"You won't know unless you try," Dawn says as she heads back inside. Dusk smiles and follows her sister inside.

"Ok, Tammy, I'll bunk with you," Lindsay says to Thalia.  
>"It's Thalia," Thalia growls.<p>

"Ok, Terry," Lindsay says innocently making Dusk laugh. Thalia gates at Dusk.  
>"What?" Dusk asks trying to sound innocent, but failing miserably.<p>

*CONFESSIONAL*Dusk:"I know how to lie and fake how I feel, but I want to just seem like an innocent person that poses no threat. I'm not an antagonist, I just want to make it far and im not going to make the same mistake as my sister did. I'm not letting anyone cheat me out of the game. [She gets a far of look on her face] Maybe Alexandria likes me back, so if i get far in the game AND I make sure that she doesn't get eliminated we could go to the finale together.[She looks at the camera wide eyes] Without cheating or backstabbing, of course.*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Whatever," Thalia says, unpacking her stuff. It looks Sadie andi Dawn had disided to bunk together and Dawn is trying to comfort Sadie while Sadie hugs a pillow, crying. Izzy grabs Sierra's hand and drags her to a bunk. "Exsplosivo wants to bunk with the stalker!" Izzy exclaims.

"Who?" Zoey asks, claiming the bed under Gwen. Ridley looks around and notices who's left and wisely chooses to bunk with Raven.

"She calls herself that probably because she likes to explode stuff" Heather says, looking around to see who's left "Oh great. I have to bunk with either Eva or the C.I.T. bitc," Eva cuts her of before she can finish her sentence.

"You get the C.I.T. cause I bunk alone. DOES ANYONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?" Eva demands, claiming a bunk to her self as the rest of the girls mumble 'no' as to not get their skulls smashed.

*boys side of the Alpha Wolves* Dante and Logan are unpacking their stuff and having a small argument about pranks.  
>"Pranks is just a way for people to let out their anger in a creative and harmless way, due. Without pranks, where would this world be right now?" Dante asks.<p>

"Somewhere better," Logan says.

"Buzzkill."

"So, your personalities are really gone?" Cameron asks Mike, who are obviously bunking together. "Yep, i haven't heard from any of them since All Stars."

"Ok. Just curious." Mike looks at Cameran quickly before shrugging and continuing to unpack his stuff. B walks over Owen and points to himself, then to Owen, then to a bunk. "Sure, I'll bunk with you. Is it true that you don't talk? Cause that's cool," Owen asks and B nods. Duncan and DJ are catching up while unpacking. Trent and Johnny bunk together. Scott and Nathan reluctantly bunk together. Alajandro claims the last bunk for himself.

*Angry Bears girls side* Katie and Beth bunked together.  
>*CONFESSIONAL*Katie: See? I can get along fine without Sadie. She was just showing me down anyways.*END CONFESSIONAL*<p>

Elsa and Sapphire bunk together. Blainley and Roxanne bunk together. "The only reason I'm bringing with you is because you have a better fashion sense then the rest of these losers," Blainley says and Roxanne rolls her eyes. Bridgett and Emma bunk together leaving Staci and Anne Maria to bunk together and Jo to get a bunk by herself.

*Angry Bears boys side* Harold and Sam bunk together. Cody and Noah bunk and Shawn bunk together. Jason and Tyler bunk together. Lightning for some reason bunk with Brick leaving Walter to bunk with Ezekiel and Justin to have a bunk to him self. (Sorry if I'm rushing this part a bit, but it's not as important as the challenge.)

"All right, I think that you've had enough time to unpack, now get your butts down here!" Chris's annoying voice sounds over the speaker. When they get to their destination, they are greeted by a wrestling cage that looks like the one from WWE. Dusk's face suddenly becomes VERY pale as she realizes what their challenge is.  
>*CONFESSIONAL*Dusk:I can NOT fight. I hope I go against someone that won't kill me.*END CONFESSIONAL*<p>

"As some of you might have already figured out, we're wrestling! Your out if you get tapped out,  
>pinned, or of course knocked out. I'm picking for girls and four guys from each team to fight. Girls first. First up is going to be Dusk VS it's ganna be Ridley VS Sapphire. Next is Alexandria VS Bridgett. And finally its ganna be Roxanne VS Courtney," Chris announces. "Alright, I'll give you give minutes to phsyc yourselves up," Chris says as he goes over to Chef. "Is it set up?" Chris quietly asks Chef and Chef nods, grinning like a maniac. Dusk tries to sneak away when Eva steps in front of her.<br>"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" Eva demands.

"Well, I'm just going to the confessional. I'll be back before the challenge begins." "YOU'D BETTER BE!" Eva walks away and Dusk sighs.

*CONFESSIONAL**Dusk is in fetal position*Dusk: Ok, Eva HAS to go before she kills some one.*END CONFESSIONAL* "Ok I think that's long enough. Dusk, Emma, get your butts up here," Chris smiles. Emma and Dusk make it to the center of the ring. "Before you two fight, Emma, you might want to watch this," Chris pulls out a remote and a tv screen appears. *static*Dusk: Out of every one on my team, Chris picks me? At least he put me up against Emma. She does theater and last time I checked, anyone in theater was weak.  
>This is ganna be to easy.*static* "I never..." Dusk starts, but gets cut off.<p>

"And FIGHT!" Chris says. Dusk looks over at Emma who looks REALLY angry. Dusk barely dodges Emma's attempt to hit her. Dusk starts to slowly back away, but soon finds herself in a corner. Emma his her jaw, hard and Dusk falls to the side, grabbing the rope as to not lose balance. Dusk turns towards Emma and gets greeted by a first to the nose. Dusk gets low and lands a hit to Emma's stomach and Dusk smiles at having got a punch in, but her victory is short lived when Emma his her stomach, hard. "Do you still think that theater is for weaklings?" Emma asks.

"No, not at all," Dusk squeaks. Emma his her stomach agian and Dusk yelps.

"IF YOU LOSE THIS FIGHT. YOUR DEAD!" Eva threatens Dusk.

*CONFESSIONAL*Dusk: I'm dead.*END CONFESSIONAL*

Emma kicks Dusk in the head and Dusk curls up in a ball, her hands protecting her head.

*CONFESSIONAL*Dusk:I figured that as long as I could hold that position, I could her out and pin her. I can hold that position for quite a while.*END CONFESSIONAL*

*CONFESSIONAL*Eva: SHE'S DEAD! THAT LITTLE COWARD IS TRYING TO THROW THE CHALLENGE!*END CONFESSIONAL*  
>*CONFESSIONAL*Dawn:I hope Dusk knows what she's doing.*END CONFESSIONAL*<p>

*CONFESSIONAL*Cameran: That's actually pretty smart. In that position, Dusk can avoid getting hit in the face, stomach, and neck.*END CONFESSIONAL*

*CONFESSIONAL*Emma: And she called me a coward?*END CONFESSIONAL*

Emma just starts kicking Dusk in the back. After a few minutes of this, Chris look bored. He smiles and gets out a red button. When he press the button lots of water falls on Dusk and Emma. Dusk jumps up, surprised and Emma's hair falls into her face and she can't seem to get it out of the way. Dusk shakes the water out of her hair and looks over at Emma and smirks. She takes this opportunity to take Emma and trys to pin her down, but Emma told trying to pin Dusk. They keep this up for a while. "Do I need to bring Fang into this to make it interesting! I even messed with congressional to make Emma mad! Oops," Chris quickly tries to cover up his mistake.

"Wait what?!" Emma and a few others ask.

"It's Chris. What did you expect?" Dusk asks, getting on top of Emma and trying to pin her without much success.  
>Emma suddenly puts her for on Dusk's stomach and kicks her off of her. Dusk goes a little father than anyone expected.<br>*CONFESSIONAL*Emma: Dusk is lighter than she looks, and she looks pretty light. I'm surprised that she isn't unconscious yet. She seems pretty fragile.*END CONFESSIONAL*

*CONFESSIONAL*Dusk:"Oww," she moans holding her stomach. "I don't know how much more I can take."*END CONFESSIONAL*

Emma's hair is dry now and she looks out back as Dusk climbs to her feet. "Ok so now you know that I didn't say that stuff about theater. Please don't kill me," Dusk almost begs.

"I won't kill you, but i won't throw the challenge either," Emma says and Dusk just shrugs and mines toward her...and wraps her arms around Emma's legs. "Can someone get her off of me?" Emma asks. Dusk lands all of her weight to one side causing Emma to fall. Dusk then crawls into of her and tries to pin her agian.

Dusk smirks and says"I may not be a good fighter, but I've won quite a few fights just by being smart."

Your still not strong, though," Emma says ruling and pinning Dusk.  
>"1," Chef starts as Dusk tries to get away or on top, but she can't. "2,"<p>

"IF YOU LOSE THIS YOUR DEAD!" Eva yells. "3,"

"Go Emma!" The Angry Bears cheers Emma on. "4,"

"I'm dead," Dusk says for the second time that day. "5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Lesbian#1 losses and the dreams queen wins," Chef says.

"Lesbian#1?" Dusk asks as she reluctantly joins her team. "So I lost," Dusk gives them a nervous smile and Eva his her and storms away. "Oww," Dusk mutters. Alexandria walks over to her. "Do you know what he meant by lesbian#1?" Dusk asks her. "Cause I'm bisexual, not a full on lesbian."

"Yeah, she's not the brightest," Dawn says and Dusk blushes.

"Are you ok?" Alexandria asks. Dusk smiles, nods, and quickly kisses Alexandria's cheek and runs.

*CONFESSIONAL*Dusk: I hope that I didn't just ruin our friendship.*END CONFESSIONAL*

(The challenges might have to be put into the different chapters because my computer will only let me put so much into one document. Let me know if anyone was to OOC.)


	6. Chapter 6

"Now it's Ridley vs Sapphire! Get your butts up here!" Chris exclaims excitedly. They get in their corners. "And FIGHT!" Chris exclaims. Ridley goes to hit Sapphire, but Sapphire grabs her fist and kicks her stomach. Ridley gets a hit in this time.

"I think that this is an even match," Dusk mutters to her self. Ridley and Sapphire's match is even, but of course there can be only one winner.

*CONFESSIONAL*Sabastion: This is going to be close.*END CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire hits Ridley in the nose, giving her a bloody attempts to give sapphire a black eye, but Sapphire blocks it and kicks Ridley in the face.  
>"Sorry, but I can't lose this challenge," Sapphire says to let Ridley know that it isn't personal. Ridley tries to get another punch in. Keyword being tries.<p>

*CONFESSIONAL*Ridley: Ok, Sapphire must have some sort of martial arts training.*END CONFESSIONAL*

After a few minutes Sapphire manages to pin Ridley.

"2-0. Better step it up wolves," Chris says.

"WE WOULD HAVE A POINT IF DUSK WASN'T SO PATHETIC!" Eva bellows.

"I'm not pathetic, I just can't fight," Dusk says, peering out from behind Dawn where she had hidden when Eva started yelling.

"Moving on. Alexandria, Bridgette, come here and FIGHT!" Chris happily exclaims.  
>Bridgette lands a light punch in Alexandria stomach. Alexandria sees that Bridgette doesn't want to fight and immediately goes to pin her. Bridgette fights back, but it is soon obvious that Alexandria has the upper hand. After some struggle, Alexandria has pointed Bridgette and win the match.<p>

"Roxanne and Courtney," Chris says. They go up to the ring.

"You got this, beautiful," Duncan says, smirking.

"SHUT IT YOU OGRE!" Courtney yells. Roxanne takes full advantage of this and starts pummeling Courtney. It really doesn't take long for Roxanne to win. (Who expected that to last long? Courtney gets distracted easily.)

"Well that didn't take long at all. The guys that will be fighting are: Dante VS. Shawn, Logan VS. Jason, Sabastion VS. Alajandro, and B VS. Brick! Boys, get ready, cause your challenge starts in five minutes!" Chris exclaims.

AN: I have writer's block, so don't expect an update for a while. That's also why this chapter is so short.


	7. Chapter 7

Shawn and Dante are now in their corners.

"And FIGHT!" Chris exclaims. Dante manages to get closer enough to hit Shawn in the stomach, but Shawn easily pins Dante.

"Alright, Logan, Jason, get ready to fight! And go!" Chris exclaims.  
>*CONFESSIONAL* Eva: WE'RE GOING TO LOOSE BECAUSE HE'S SENDING IN WEAKLINGS!*END CONFESSIONAL* *CONFESSIONAL*Dusk: Why do I get the feeling that eliminating Eva is going to be easy?*END CONFESSIONAL*<br>Logan lands a few blows, but Jason ends up winning.

"Why are these going so quickly?" Chris growls.

"BECAUSE YOUR PAIRING WEAKLINGS WITH NOT AS WEAK WEAKLINGS!" Eva snaps.  
>"Sabastion and Alajandro, FIGHT!" Chris exclaims to keep from getting Eva any angrier. Alajandro goes to punch Sabastion, but Sabastion punches him in the face.<p>

"My pretty face!" Alajandro exclaims.

"You're acting like Justin!" Sabastion says, pinning him.

"Well, Brick, B, why don't you get ready to fight while Justin teaches Alajandro to be even more egotistical?" Chris says. *CONFESSIONAL* LaShawna: Did he seriously just say that?*END CONFESSIONAL*

*CONFESSIONAL* Sabastion: That was easy.*END CONFESSIONAL*

*CONFESSIONAL* Justin: About time they realise I'm more beautiful than Alajandro.*END CONFESSIONAL*  
>*CONFESSIONAL* Alajandro: Im not going weak, I just need my face to remain beautiful.*END CONFESSIONAL*(Sorry if I'm rushing things.)<p>

B and Brick are about to fight when Brick decides to say something, "Good luck, soldier!" B smiles and proints to Brick as if saying 'You too'.

"Quit being so nice and fight already!"  
>Chris tells, starting the match. Brick lands a few blows, but B uses his brain, and weight advantage, to pin Brick and win the match.<br>"Well, Wolves, you have some choosing to do. Bears, congratulations, you win the first match of the season!" The bears cheer while the wolves groan.

*CONFESSIONAL* Dusk: I'm trying to decide if I have to do anything to get Eva eliminated, or if they realise she has to go as well. Might as well have some fun, though.*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Hey, Dawn!" Dusk says running up to her sister.

"Dusk, your aura is a dark shade of red!" Dawn exclaims.

"I don't know what that means, but I think we should vote for Eva! I think she's mad at me."

"She is just a troubled soul."

"Yeah, a troubled soul that can arrange it for me to leave in a body bag!"

"Alright, I'll vote for her."

"Thanks!" Dusk quickly hugs Dawn before leaving.  
>"Oh, hello there little squirrel!" Dawn picks up the squirrel as the image changes.<p>

"Hey, Dante, Logan, we should vote Eva out!" Dusk says.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Dante says.

"Ok," Logan says.

"Awesome!" Dusk leaves.

"She's a little excited, isn't she?" Dante says.  
>"Yep." It changes scenes again.<p>

"Hey, Alexandria," Dusk nervously says. Alexandria just kisses her.

*CONFESSIONAL* Dusk: Woah!*END CONFESSIONAL*

"I'll vote for Eva," Alexandria says.

"I...uh...okay," Dusk says following Alexandria to the camp fire like a lost puppy. The scene changes to the campfire ceremony and only Dusk and Eva don't have a marshmallow yet.

"And the final marshmallow of the night goes to...Dusk," Chris says.

"WHAT!" Eva screams.

"See ya later, loser," Dusk whispers to where just the camera and Eva can hear before getting her marshmallow.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" Eva bellows.

"You might have the chance to do that. I'm bringing people back at a later time," Chris says.

"IF YOU DON'T BRING ME BACK, YOUR DEAD!" "Please don't bring her back!" Dusk pleads.

"Don't worry, she has to leave for now. Goodbye Eva! Man, I love sitting up drama!" Chris says.

*CONFESSIONAL* Dusk: I'm dead.*END CONFESSIONAL*

Eva angrily makes her way to the Catapult of Shame.

"Any last words?" Chris asks.

"I'M..." Eva starts.

"To late!" Chef sends her soaring the the sky.

"Ahhhh!" Eva yells, taken by surprise at suddenly bring launched by the sadistic host.

"So that concludes the first episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...MADNESS!" Chris concludes the episode.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry if I rushed this chapter a bit. Also, I need anyone that didn't put formal/party wear on their application to send it in. I forgot to put it on the application, sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Angry Bears girls' side:

"What do you think today's challenge is going to be?" Beth asks.

"Something sadistic," Katie says.

"Yeah, my great great great great great great great..." Staci gets cut off by Elsa putting a pillow in her mouth.

"Wow, Elsa, that was really mean," Emma says.

*CONFESSIONAL* Emma: let's see how far Elsa makes it now.*END CONFESSIONAL*

"At least it got blabber mouth to shut up," Jo says.

"I guess, but we shouldn't be building walls," Bridgett says.

*CONFESSIONAL* Jo: if it wasn't for that surfer girl, I might be my team's leader by now!*END CONFESSIONAL*

*CONFESSIONAL* Bridgette: it's season one all over agian! Heather isn't even on our team!*END CONFESSIONAL*

Blainley, Ann Maria, and Dakota are to busy talking about lipstick brands to jump into the conversation and Roxanne is nowhere to be found. Alice and Sapphire are having a bit of a one sided conversation since Sapphire wants to read her novel and is being nice and Alice doesn't seem to notice the romance book in Sapphire' s hands.

Angry Bears boys' side:

"I can't believe I stayed a night. I'm usually eliminated by now, eh," Ezekial says.

"Yeah, dude. If you stay away from the sexist comments, you might even make it to the finale," Geoff says.

*CONFESSIONAL* Geoff: that first day in season one was kind of a bummer. I thought that Eva was going to kill the dude!*END CONFESSIONAL*

*CONFESSIONAL* Ezekiel: I'm going to make it all the way this time, eh!*END CONFESSIONAL*

Tyler and Lightning are having a push up contest with Tyler falling miserably. Shawn looks as though he is trying to see if Tyler is faking at being that weak. Sebastian is looking around the cabin. Brick and Jason are not in the cabin and Noah is reading a book. Sam, Cody, and Harold are talking about video games, Harold and Sam seem to be arguing about which game is better: Sonic Racing or Mario Carts while Cody says that both are great games. Walter seems to be planning more pranks as Justin admires his reflection and seems to be flirting with it.

Alpha Wolves Girls' Side:

Sierra is taking pictures of everyone.

"These will go great on my blog!" She exclaims. "Wait, where's Dawn?"

"I think she went to go meditate," Zoey says.

"Yeah. She tends to do that," Dusk says.

"I'm confused. Who's 'Dune'" Lyndsay asks.

"Which one is talking about?" Ridley asks.

"Who knows. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go call my lawyers to sue Duncan for that comment during the last challenge," Courtney says, leaving.

"And here I thought that Heather was Queen Bitch," Thalia whispers.

"Hey!" Heather exclaims.

"Exsplosivo needs a volunteer! Who volunteers?" Izzy exclaims.

"Volunteer for what?" Sadie asks.

*CONFESSIONAL* Sadie: I'm sure that Katie is trying to make new friends, so I might as well try to as well. Of course, no one will ever be able to replace Katie! I miss you, Katie!*END CONFESSIONAL*

"It looks like I have my volunteer!" Izzy says, suddenly in front of Sadie.

"Don't kill her," Gwen says.

"I almost forgot that I need to sue Gwen, too," Courtney yells from outside.

*CONFESSIONAL*Gwen: Izzy is going to end up killing Sadie and Courtney is going to end up being eliminated because of her temper.*END CONFESSIONAL*

"I need two more volunteers!" Izzy exclaims.

"Take Raven and Alexandria," Thalia says.

"Yay! Let's go have some fun!" Izzy grabs Alexandria and Raven and runs out of the cabin with them and Sadie trailing behind.

"They're dead," LaShawna mutters before glaring at Heather.

"What?" Heather demands.

"I'm just making sure that you aren't going to start any crap."

Alpha Wolves Boys' Side:

"Morning, Buzz kill," Dante says to Logan.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Logan demands.

"That's my nickname for you."

"Are you sure that your personalities are gone? I don't want Mal to take control and hurt me," Cameran says.

"I'm pretty sure. They haven't bugged me yet. It's kind of depressing. They where my first friends," Mike sighs.

"Yeah, but you have new friends, now!" Owen says, bringing Cameran and Mike into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe," Cameran gasps.

"Owen, why don't you fine help me find Bunny the sixth?" Dj asks.

"Sure!" Owen exclaims and drops the two boys. Duncan seems to be thinking about something.

*CONFESSIONAL*Duncan: There are two hot chicks on the island: Raven and Courtney!*END CONFESSIONAL*

Trent is working on a song and Scott, B, and Alejondro aren't in the cabin. Johnny is tossing a football up and catching it. Nathan decided to get some extra sleep.

In the woods:

B and Dawn are having a one sided conversation about how beautiful it is outside, Roxanne is taking in the scenery, Alejondro is sneaking around, and Scott is looking for something.

*CONFESSIONAL*Scott: Chris Has to have hidden an immunity idol somewhere!*END CONFESSIONAL*

*CONFESSIONAL*Alejondro: doesn't someone around here have something that I can use as blackmail?*END CONFESSIONAL*

Near the cabins:

Brick is jogging, Jason is just sitting on the porch, Izzy is throwing rocks at her 'volunteers', and Courtney is on her PDA.

"Everyone report to the docks for your next challenge in ten minutes!" Chris yells over the intercom.

At the docks:

"Your challenge is to get into these hamster balls," Chris motions to several giant hamster balls. About half of them are red and the rest are yellow, "and ram people of the other team off of the docks and into the water. The last person on the dock wins it for their team. The Angry Bears are in the yellow giant hamster balls and the Alpha Wolves get the red. Now get in your balls!" Everyone scrambles into their hamster balls.

*CONFESSIONAL*Logan: What's with all of the violent challenges?*END CONFESSIONAL*

"And, go!" Chris yells and the challenge starts.

"Extreme!" Tyler yells before accidentally running off of the dock.

"That was fast. I thought that it would take more than three seconds for the first camper to fall off." Chris says.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Total Drama. Sorry guys, I had personal stuff going on that dragged my attention away from this fiction for a period of time. I will try to update faster. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up before school starts up agian. My writing style had changed for the better, though. I have no problem with Tyler, he just isn't good at sports.


	9. Chapter 9

Dusk seems to be having trouble keeping her hamster ball on the dock. Shawn notices this and goes to bump her off, but she moves at the last second, bumping into Walter, but he manages to stay on the dock until Thalia knocks him off and following close behind him.

*CONFESSIONAL* Thalia: I hit him to hard, didn't I?*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Well, Thalia, Walter, Shawn, and Tyler are all out. This is boring! Fang! Come make things interesting!" Chris yells and Fang jumps into the dock. He starts chasing after Scott and ends up knocking Sadie, Katie, Lightning, Heather, Bridgett, Elsa, Logan, and Zoey off in the process of catching Scott. Fang throughs Scott in the water and jumps in behind him.

"You've got this, Mike!" Zoey yells at her boyfriend.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sadie and Katie shriek once they see each other in the water.

"This sucks," Logan says. Scott tries to roll his ball away from Fang with no such luck.

"Alejondro will run this for us," Heather says and everyone in the water gives her a weird look.

"Well, that worked," Chris says. "Hey, intern, let's knock some more of these losers off!" An intern in faded, ripped jeans, a red shirt, tan sandals, and a shark tooth necklace with a name tag that says 'Ryan' on it smirks.

"Of course, Chris!" He blows his blonde hair out of his blue eyes before hitting a button. The dock starts moving in crazy ways knocking B, Camoran, Mike, Sebastion, Alice, Emma, who's hair gets wet and gets all in her face, and Nathan off within the first several seconds.

"Mike!" Zoey exclaims, having expected him to win.

"Lightning round!" Chris exclaims and Ryan pulls a lever as Fang jumps back on the docks.

"This isn't good," Dante says as Fang hits his ball, knocking him off. Blainley, Ezekiel, Beth, and Owen fall of soon after.

"Is there food in the mess hall?" Owen asks.

"My hair!" Blainley shrieks even though it didn't get messed up.

"Dangit, eh," Ezekiel complains.

"Not until after the challenge, Owen. Hit it, intern!" Chris exclaims. Ryan pushes another button making the dock immediately stop knocking off Staci...

"My great great great," she falls into the water.

Dawn...

"Woah!" B quickly jumps out of his hamster ball and catches Dawn's. "Thanks, B."

Courtney and Duncan who lands on each other...

"Get away from me, you Oger!"

"I'm in a giant hamster ball! I'm not touching you!"

And Gwen.

"I'm out."

On the dock:

Noah' s hamster ball is out of control and Izzy takes both of them out.

"Exsplosivo! Boom boom!" Izzy exclaims, laughing like, well, a crazy person. Johnny knocks Harold off just to be knocked off by Brick. Alexandria knocks Sapphire off.

"Intern! Button!" Chris yells and Ryan starts hitting buttons agian. The button panel sparks and the dock goes out of control. "Nice one, intern"

"It's Ryan," Ryan mutters.

"Don't care!" This time tree dock knocks off Justin...

"Not the face!"

Cody...

"At least I made it this long."

Sierra...

"I'm coming for you, Codykins!" Ok, she rolled herself off.

Jo...

"Dangit!"

Brick...

He salutes Jo.

Lindsay...

"What do I do now?"

Raven...

"I'm surprised that she knew to stay on the dock," Raven mutters.

And Geoff.

"Bummer."

"Ok, intern, you can turn it off now," Chris says.

"It broke," Ryan says.

"In that case..." Chris runs to a spot behind a large bolder and Ryan hides behind a tree as the dock starts going really fast and starts spinning in a circle, knocking off everyone else who seems to dizzy to speak. Dusk even throws up.

"That sucked," she mutters.

"Team Alpha Wolves wins!" Chris exclaims. As the camera moves over to him, you can see that several people landed out of the water.

"What?" Jo yells.

"Alexandria was the last person to fly off of the dock."

Ten minutes before the elimination ceremony:

Someone places a note on someone else's pillow.

"Perfect," the figure mutters.

Elimination ceremony:

"If you get a marshmallow, then you're safe. If you don't you're not," Chris says. "Of I call your name, come up here and receive your marshmallow. Cody, Noah, Water, Elsa, Staci, Beth, Ezekiel, Katie, Sam, Dakota, Shawn, Emma, Blainley, Lightning, Brick, Jo, Roxanne, Sapphire, Alice, Jason, Sabastion, Bridgett, Anne Maria, Harold, Geoff. Sorry Tyler, but not really." Chris says, acting as though he's in a hurry.

"Aw, man!" Tyler mutters before walking down the Dock of Shame that was somehow fixed.

"Can we get this up? I have footage to rewatch so that I can laugh at your pain agian!" Chris yells and Tyler gets thrown into the Catapult of Shame and is launched off of the island.

One hour later:

The figure has gathered three other people behind a cabin.

"We have to vote with each other if we want to make it far," the figure says.

"Why should I listen to you?" Alejondro demands, moving to where the camera can see him to wrap his arm around Heather' s waist.

"I'm leaving," Scott says.

"Ok. I'll just get everyone to vote you off, then."

"Fine. We're in. Who do we vote for first?" Heather demands.

*CONFESSIONAL*mystery person(it wouldn't be fun to tell you who she/he is, now would it? You can guess, though.): this is to easy.*END CONFESSIONAL*

Back to the dock with Chris:

"Well, it looks like an alliance is underway. Who are they going to vote off first? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA MADNESS!" The dock suddenly throws Chris into the water as the camera turns off.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Total Drama. School is starting up agian and I have to study my ass off, so I won't be able to write as much as I would like to. Sorry if this chapter was confusing. If it is, team me where and I'll go back and fix it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Last time on Total Drama Madness, the contestants played hamsters and tried to stay on the dock while they rolled around in giant hamster balls! There was romance!" Chris exclaims.

It shows Courtney and Duncan falling on each other.

"There was Fang!"

It shows Fang pushing Dante off of the dock.

"Then the most hamster-ish of them all!"

It shows Alexandria in her hamster ball.

"What will happen this time on Total Drama Madness with the campers all tied up?" Chris starts laughing maniacally.

"Chris the campers are tied up and put into positions. They'll be waking up soon," Chef says.

In the woods:

Katie and Walter are tied together by their ankles and are cuddling in their sleep. Katie wakes up and blushes.

*CONFESSIONAL* Katie: He was cuddling with me! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Isn't this great, Sadie?*She looks next to her and frowns* oh, right. Sadie is on the other team. I miss you, Sadie!*END CONFESSIONAL*

Walter wakes up soon after and pulls away, blushing.

Somewhere else in the woods:

Duncan and Courtney are tied together and Courtney had her head on Duncan's chest. Unfortunately for Duncan, Courtney wakes up first. She sits up and slams her first into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"What was that for?" Duncan demands after a few minutes.

"For being you."

Somewhere else in the woods:

Dawn and B are tied together. Dawn is curled up next to B with B's arm around her small body in a very positive way. B wakes up and doesn't move.

"You can move, B. I simply laid down since we are tied together and it wasn't comfortable to sit while you where laying down. I think that this is part of our challenge." B nods and moves his arm as they both sit up.

Somewhere on the beach:

Dante and Logan are tied together. Dante has his arms under his head and Logan has his head on Dante' s chest. They wake up at the same time and scream.

Somewhere else in the woods:

Shawn and Elsa are tied together, but they aren't as close to each other as everyone else was. They are actually as far away from each other as possible. They wake up at pretty much the same time and scowl.

On the cliff:

Dusk and Alexandria are tied together. Dusk is curled up next to Alexandria. Dusk wakes up first and blushes. She reaches over and lightly shakes Alexandria.

"Um, Alexandria, you might wanna wake up," she whispers and Alexandria wakes up. "Hi," Dusk whispers very quietly.

Somewhere else in the woods:

Raven and Johnny are tied up together and both are already awake. Neither of them look to happy about being tied together.

Another place in the woods(is this annoying you guys as much as it's annoying me? I did not think this part through...):

Cody, Roxanne, and Sierra are tied up together. Sierra is crushing Cody in a bone crushing hug that seems to be more of a way to keep Roxanne away from him than to be 'endearing' as they used to be in season three. The poor boy is tied in the middle of the short rope.

*CONFESSIONAL* Cody: Why am I tied to Sierra? We aren't even on the same team! The least she could do is let me talk to Roxanne.*END CONFESSIONAL*

Somewhere else in the woods:

Bridgette and Geoff are kissing.

Somewhere on the beach:

Thalia and Owen is tied together.

"So you like..."

"Shut up," Thalia says, cutting Owen off.

"Ok!" Comes his cheery reply.

Somewhere in the woods:

Alejondro and Heather are tied up together.

*CONFESSIONAL* Heather: Well this is just great! I'm tied up to him of all people! I hate you Chris!*END CONFESSIONAL*

*CONFESSIONAL* Chris: *laughs* I couldn't resist.*END CONFESSIONAL*

Somewhere else in the woods:

Mike and Zoey are tied up together and already wandering around.

Somewhere else in the woods:

Justin and Anne Maria are tied together. Justin is admiring his reflection and Anne Maria is spraying her hair.

Somewhere on the beach:

Emma and Sebastian are tied together. They are just sitting down on the sand.

Somewhere in the woods:

Nathan and Lindsay are tied together. Nathan is already awake and Lindsay is just now waking up.

"Why are you in the girl's cabin, Nigel?" Lindsay asks and Nathan just rolls his eyes.

Elsewhere in the woods:

Sapphire and Noah are tied together and both teens are already awake. Noah is reading a book that Chef let him keep for some reason and Sapphire is sitting down. She doesn't really have a choice since Noah is sitting down.

Somewhere on the beach:

"My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great Aunt Barbra invited hoodies," Staci says.

"Really?" Ezekiel asks in amazement.

"Yeah, before her everyone had to wear shirts."

"Cool!"

On a grassy hill:

"I'm going to lead my team to victory!" Jo exclaims.

"Ok, ma'am," Brick says.

"I'm in charge!"

"I respect that."

*CONFESSIONAL*Brick: I already know that she'd beat me out we thumb wrestled agian'm*END CONFESSIONAL*

Somewhere in the woods:

"I will lead us to safety, my fair LaShawna," Herald says and LaShawna rolls her eyes.

Somewhere on the beach:

Alice and Jason are tied up. Alice is using Jason's chest as a pillow and Jason is already awake. Alice wakes up a few seconds later, sits up, and blushes.

Somewhere in the woods:

Dakota and Sam are making out with Sam somehow paying a game at the same time.

Somewhere in the woods:

Ridley, DJ, she Izzy are tied together with Izzy in the middle.

"Boom Boom! Izzy going to go play in the trees!" Izzy exclaims.

"Izzy, don't!" DJ and Ridley yell as Izzy jumps into a low branch and drags Ridley with her as DJ stays on the ground for the moment.

Elsewhere in the woods:

Gwen, Sadie, and Trent are tied up together. They are all awake, but no one is talking, instead Gwen and Trent blushing and Sadie is silently crying.

*CONFESSIONAL*Sadie: I miss Katie and new I'm not even tied to any of my new friends. I'm going to get in the way. I think that Trent and Gwen like each other and now I'm going to get in the way.*END CONFESSIONAL*

Somewhere on the beach:

Scott and Cameran are tied to each other. Cameran looks scared and Scott is glaring at him.

*CONFESSIONAL*Scott: Why did I get stuck with this loser?*END CONFESSIONAL*

Somewhere in the woods:

Blainley, Beth, and Lightning are tied together. Lightning and Blainley are arguing about whether or not they should start walking or stay put.

"It's to much work to walk. My hair would get frizzy," Blainley says.

"Sha-what? You ate going to slow the Lightning down for your hair?" Lightning demands.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Total Drama. If you are still reading this story and you have an OC in it, then please either review or PM your OC' s name and I will use them in the All Star season that I am going to do after I finish with this one and Total Drama Insanity. Thanks.


End file.
